Podróż do środka Ziemi/37
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Trudnoby mi było odmalować cały szereg uczuć, jakie miotały duszą profesora Lidenbrocka: najprzód silne zadziwienie, następnie niedowierzanie, a w końcu gniew. Nigdy nie widziałem człowieka tak zmieszanego i tale zagniewanego. Wszystkie przebyte dotąd trudy i niebezpieczeństwa, miały się na nowo rozpocząć, bośmy się cofnęli zamiast iść naprzód. Stryj zerwał się nagle jak szalony i zawołał: – Ah! fatalność jakaś płata mi figle; żywioły spiknęły się na mnie! powietrze, ogień i woda, wspólnie wytężają siły, aby mi zagrodzić przejście! Ale nie! dowiedzą się jaka jest potęga mej woli. Nie ustąpię, na krok się nie cofnę i zobaczymy kto zwycięży: człowiek czy natura! Wsparty na skale, z groźną postacią i namarszczonem czołem, Otto Lidenbrock podobny do wściekłego Ajaxa, zdawał się wyzywać bogi. Sądziłem że to jest stosowna pora odezwania się do tej głowy zapalonej, w celu zwrócenia jej na drogę rozwagi. – Słuchaj stryju – rzekłem z mocą – najwynioślejsza pycha ma swą granice; nie można walczyć z niepodobieństwem. Źle jesteśmy ekwipowani do podróży morskiej; trudno jest odbyć pięćset mil na kilku belkach licho zbitych, mających drążek za maszt, a kołdrę za żagiel. Puszczać się w takim stanie na wolę wiatrów rozwścieczonych, jest więcej niż brakiem taktu i zastanowienia. Nie możemy kierować naszym statkiem dowolnie, a przeto stajemy się igraszką burzy. I ty chcesz jeszcze po raz drugi próbować przebycia tej wody? Wpadłszy raz na tak piękną drogę, mogłem był mówić Bóg wie jak długo, ale to jedynie dla tego. że stryj mnie wcale nie słuchał. – Na tratwę! – krzyknął wreszcie. Oto była jego odpowiedź na moje kazanie. Zacząłem go prosić, błagać, przedstawiać – wszystko się na nic nie zdało, wszystko rozbijało się o wolę twardszą od granitu. Hans kończył właśnie naprawę tratwy. Zdawałoby się, że ta dziwna istota odgadywała zamiary mego stryja. Maszt stał napowrót, a wiatr igrał z rozpuszczonym żaglem. Profesor powiedział kilka słów do przewodnika, a ten natychmiast zaczął znosić na tratwę nasze pakunki; wszystko już było gotowe do odjazdu. Powietrze było czyste i spokojne; wiatr chodu i wiał jednostajnie. Cóż miałem czynić? Sprzeciwiać się? ani podobieństwo. Gdyby jeszcze Hans chciał stanąć po mojej stronie! Lecz Islandczyk widocznie wyrzekł się woli własnej; nie mogłem bynajmniej liczyć na sługę tak oddanego swemu panu. Nie pozostawało mi nic, tylko iść naprzód. Chciałem więc już zająć na statku moje dawne miejsce, gdy stryj pochwycił mnie za rękę i powstrzymał, mówiąc: – Jutro dopiero pojedziemy. Zrobiłem giest człowieka na wszystko przygotowanego. – Nie powinniśmy niczego zaniedbać – rzekł znowu stryj – i gdy fatalność jakaś zapędziła nas znowu na ten brzeg, nie opuszczę go, aż wprzód poznam dobrze. Trzeba wiedzieć, że powróciliśmy na brzeg północny, ale nie w to samo miejsce z którego wypłynęliśmy. Port Graüben musiał leżeć więcej na zachód. Bardzo więc rozsądnym był zamiar profesora, żeby zwiedzić starannie ten punkt dotąd nam nieznany. Pozostawiając Hansa przy jego zajęciach, poszliśmy we dwóch robić odkrycia. Bardzo znaczna przestrzeń dzieliła nas od pasma wyniosłości granitowych. Stąpaliśmy wciąż po niezliczonych muszlach i skorupach wszelkiego kształtu i wielkości, w których kiedyś żyły zwierzęta pierwszej epoki stworzenia. Średnica niektórych skorup miała przeszło piętnaście stóp. Należały one do tych olbrzymich gdyptodonów z peryodu pliocenicznego, których karłowatem naśladowaniem są żółwie dzisiejsze. Prócz tego, grunt zasiany był mnóstwem szczątków kamiennych, jakby rodzajem kamieni u góry zaokrąglonych i ustawionych rzędami; to wszystko naprowadzało mnie na myśl, że kiedyś morze musiało zajmować tę przestrzeń, a na rozrzuconych skałach wody pozostawiły widoczny ślad swego przejścia. To do pewnego stopnia mogło tłomaczyć istnienie tego oceanu, w głębokości 40-u mil pod powierzchnią kuli ziemskiej. Lecz według mego zdania, ta masa wody powinna była ginąć zwolna we wnętrznościach ziemi i pochodziła zapewne z wód oceanu, które przedarły się przez jakąś rozpadlinę. Wypadało jednak przypuszczać, że rozpadlina ta zatkaną była w tej chwili, bo inaczej całe to podziemie rychłoby się zapełniło wodą. Może być nawet, że woda napotkawszy gdzieś ogień podziemny, częścią ulotniła się, a z tego powstały obłoki zawieszone nad naszemi głowami i wywiązywanie się elektryczności tworzącej burze wewnątrz ziemi. Ta teorya zjawisk na które patrzeliśmy, zdawała mi się wystarczającą; bo jakkolwiek wielkie są cuda natury, zawsze jednak przyczynami fizycznemi objaśnić i usprawiedliwić się dadzą. Stąpaliśmy przeto po gruncie osadowym, uformowanym przez wody, jak wszystkie warstwy owego peryodu, tak licznie znajdujące się na powierzchni ziemi. Profesor uważnie badał każdy pokład skał z osobna, pilnie każdy sondował otwór. Chociaż pewny byłem że stąpam po gruncie dziewiczym, spostrzegałem wszakże dość często skały, których kształt przypominał mi port Graüben; nieraz podobieństwo to do złudzenia dochodziło, a źródełka i kaskady obficie wytryskiwały z występów skalistych. Zdało mi się, że widzę pokład już mi znany, naszego wiernego przyjaciela, strumyk Hansbach i grotę, w której do życia przywrócony zostałem. Dalej znowu nieco, na widok innej skały, innego strumyka, do dawnego wracałem zwątpienia i niepewności. Profesor także nie był pewnym co ma sądzić, i nie mógł się zoryentować wśród tej jednostajnej panoramy; poznałem to z kilku jego wyrazów. – Widać – rzekłem – że burza w inne zaniosła nas miejsce na tym samym brzegu; ale nie tracę nadziei, że okrążając całe wybrzeże, trafimy do portu Graüben. – W takim razie bezużyteczne są nasze w tem miejscu poszukiwania; lepiej byłoby może powrócić na statek. Ale czy się tylko nie mylisz Axelu? – Trudno jest twierdzić z pewnością, bo wszystkie te skały są do siebie podobne. Zdaje mi się jednak, że poznaję przylądek, u stóp którego Hans zbudował tratwę. Musimy być niedaleko od portu, jeśli nawet nie znajdujemy się w jego obrębie – dodałem, uważniej badając jednę z licznych wyniosłości, jakby mi już znana poprzednio. – Nie, mój chłopcze, powinnibyśmy trafić przynajmniej na własne ślady, a tu nie widzę nic, coby… – Ale ja widzę – krzyknąłem rzucając się na jakiś błyszczący przedmiot leżący na piasku. – Co to jest? – Masz stryju – rzekłem oddając mu znaleziony przezemnie puginał. – Jakto – rzekł stryj – to ty wziąłeś tę broń ze sobą? – Ja? bynajmniej; sądzę że prędzej ty stryju. – O ile pamiętam, nigdy nie miałem w ręku nic podobnego. – A ja tem mniej, mój stryju. – To rzecz dziwna! – Przeciwnie, ja sądzę że bardzo prosta: Islandczycy używają broni tego rodzaju, a ta zapewne do Hansa należy i on ją tu zgubił najniezawodniej. – Hans? – szepnął stryj, potrząsając głową. Potem oglądał pilnie przedmiot trzymany w ręce. – Axelu – rzekł nareszcie z powagą – ten puginał jest bronią z XVI-go wieku, jakiej naówczas używała wszystka szlachta i jaką w walce dobijała powalonego nieprzyjaciela. Puginały tego rodzaju pochodziły z Hiszpanii, i mogę cię upewnić, że ani do mnie, ani do ciebie, ani do Hansa nie należy. – Więc sądzisz… – Patrz sam! nie byłby on tak poszczerbiony, gdyby się był w same tylko ludzkie ciała zagłębiał. Ostrze jego pokrywa gruba warstwa rdzy, nie dziś, nie przed rokiem i nie przed wiekiem nawet jednym powstałej. Profesor zapalał się według zwyczaju, i dozwalał bujać swej imaginacyi. – Axelu – zawołał znowu – jesteśmy na drodze do poczynienia wielkich odkryć. To żelazo porzucone tu, leży na piasku od stu, dwustu, trzystu lat może, a wyszczerbiło się niezawodnie na jednej ze skał tego morza podziemnego, – Ależ nie przyszło samo i nie wyszczerbiło się bez współudziału ręki ludzkiej, ktoś przeto był tu już przed nami!… – Tak, zapewne był tu jakiś człowiek… – A ten człowiek? – Ten człowiek widać wyrył gdzieś swoje nazwisko tym puginałem! Ten człowiek raz jeszcze chciał własną ręką wskazać drogę do środka ziemi! Szukajmy! szukajmy! Zaciekawieni do najwyższego stopnia, pilnie badaliśmy wzdłuż muru najmniejszą rozpadlinę, któraby mogła zamienić się na jaką galeryę podziemną. Tak przybyliśmy do miejsca, w którem brzeg się zwężał. Morze podmywało prawie stopy skał wyniosłych, pozostawiając przejście na sążeń ledwie szerokie. Pomiędzy występami dwóch skał, dostrzegliśmy długi i ciemny tunel. Tam na płycie granitowej nagle oczy nasze uderzył przez czas już zniszczony, ale jeszcze dość wyraźny, ów znany nam tajemniczy podpis śmiałego i fantastycznego podróżnika. – Arne Saknussem! krzyknął stryj zdziwiony i uradowany zarazem – i zawsze Arne Saknussem!